Incitaciones
by Cam-Forever-Jori
Summary: Esto se lleva a cabo una semana despues de "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" Infidelidad/Alcohol/Sexo... M Explicito... femslash Jori love... POV Jade


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de Vic**TORI**ous... Ni de nada...

**Emparejamiento:** Jori... Jade West & Tori Vega

**Calificación:** M

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: temas sexuales. explicito. ;)**

* * *

_ Incitaciones _

Aquí vamos... Solo tengo que poner mi pie acá, si así es, y el otro acá... ¡Mierda!... Casi me caigo, maldito árbol. Me acuerdo de que esto es mucho mas fácil, pero definitivamente no cuando estas borracha subiendo el árbol que llega a dar con la ventana de Tori Vega...

Sip... Llevo haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo... Pero solo ella y yo sabemos lo que ocurre, ya que seguimos jugando el papel de enemigas por todo hollywood arts... Si lose, estoy segura de que puedo ser la peor persona del mudo ya que la semana pasada volví con Beck pero creo que necesito tiempo para volver a enamorarme de el, y esto, lo que ocurre con Tori es... No lose, es simplemente complicado y no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Es adictivo.

Y Beck simplemente no me hace feliz como lo hace Tori, pero eso no quiero decir que tenga que aceptar mis sentimientos delante de todos...

Siguiendo con lo que hacia, abro la ventana de su habitación, mientras veo las luces rojas de su despertador, marcando casi las 2 de la mañana... Entro tratando de no caerme, estoy tan mareada... Y la veo durmiendo en su cama con respiraciones largas y suaves. Cierro la ventana y luego camino hasta el borde de su escritorio, sacando me la chaqueta de cuero y ponerla en la silla. Me saco mis botas y me dirijo a su cama, tratando de no hacer mucho ruid-hhmpp! "Mierda, quien dejo eso ahí" No tengo ni la menor idea de que pise, pero me dolió y mucho, alguno de mis sentidos volvieron, para ver que Tori se despertó y esta asustada "Tranquila, soy yo" En algún otro momento me encantaría asustarla, pero no cuando vine con un plan de tener sexo mientras que su padre, que es un policía y tiene un arma esta a unas habitaciones mas lejos...

"Jade" Me dice con ojos desorientados, y odiaría admitir que se ve tan adorable en estos momentos "¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Dice para luego mirar su reloj "Son las 2 de la mañana... Y hueles como una licorería barata"

"¿Como sabes como huele una licorería barata?" Pregunto con un sonrisa burlona mientras Tori huele un poco mas de mi, mientras me acerco a su cama, nuestra cama.

"Estas borracha" Me dice y trato de estar ofendida de alguna forma, pero creo que no resulta ya que me saca un risa ebria.

"Estas borracha" Le digo con la voz con la cual la imito.

"¡Yo no habla así!" Me dice cuando estoy levantando las ropas de cama para acostarme a su lado "Ahora vete a dormir" Para luego caer en un silencio.

No puedo dormir, porque cuando cierro los ojos estoy mas mareada y Tori esta justo a mi lado, y estoy aquí por un razón en especifico y esa razón es sexo y realmente no estoy segura de como voy a convencerla en medio de la noche... A mi me parece un buena idea todo esto del sexo, mientras estoy en este estado, eso lo hace a un mejor pero, tenemos escuela mañana y ella contó en el almuerzo que tenia un examen mañana y realmente esto es un desafío.

Pero estoy bajo las influencias del alcohol y estoy caliente porque lo único que quiero es sexo y yo voy a tener sexo hoy... Sip. Así de simple.

"No puedo dormir" Me quejo dando vueltas a mirarla, y ahora estamos de frente.

"Claro que si" Dice con un suspiro "Solo cierra los ojos" Mientras entrecierra los labios, y aprovecho la oportunidad para inclinarme arrastrar mi boca a la de ella, para luego inclinarse hacia atrás en un movimiento leve que me separa de ella.

Mientras la veo lamerse los labios, pensativamente, probablemente degustando la bebida alcohólica que manchan sus labios.

"No, Jade" Y ella ya esta tomando un decisión y ni siquiera le he pedido nada aun, pero se que quiere esto tanto como yo... bueno tal vez no tanto como yo, pero aun así. "Estas Borracha"

"Vamos, Tori, yo no soy tan borracha" Yo susurro mientras subo a la cima de ella y acaricio su cabello.

"Jade, yo no voy a aprovecharme de ti" Dice, y me río porque definitivamente no estoy en todos mis sentidos.

"¿Que pasa si quiero que lo hagas?" Le pregunto besando su cuello "Y además, mira ..." Le digo para que me mira tocarme la nariz con mi dedo "Estoy bien"

"Jadey, no" Me dice esta vez mientras se estremece por mis labios en su cuello.

"Vamos, Tori" mordiendo su cuello "Por favor" Y levanto mi cara hasta que estemos mirándonos a los ojos, inclinándome para besar la por completo en este momento, abriendo las bocas, para que mi lengua pase un vez mas a explorar su boca por completo, mientras mis piernas pasan de estar al lado de las de ellas, para estar entre sus piernas "¿Si?" Le pido un vez mas para que mi boca este de nuevo camino a su cuello besando, antes de morder y succionar su piel bronceada y perfecta.

Sus cadera se animan con las mías en un moviente rítmico "Mis padres y Trina están como a un y habitación de aquí" dice en un susurro mientras que sus manos están en la cintura de mis pantalones.

"Voy a estar en silencio" Susurro suavemente, presionando una sonrisa en su cuello y la siento tragar saliva con fuerza.

"¿Si?" Me pregunta y lamo la línea de su mandíbula hasta la oreja, asintiendo con la cabeza.

""Sí, muy tranquila" Luego muerdo su lóbulo de la oreja, mientras ella gime y luego mete sus manos por debajo de mis pantalones y masajear mis piernas deteniendo en mi trasero.

Su boca se abre paso a mi boca y se desliza mi lengua contra la de ella, para que yo me aleje y echándome hacia atrás para coger el dobladillo de esa especie de camisón ridículamente caliente que lleva, y retirárselo.

Tori levanta las caderas y luego su espalda y sus brazos, facilitándome el trabajo para poder retirar su camisón, y caer al suelo. Mientras ella me tira para un lado, y caer sobre mi espalda para luego quitarme mis pantalones con mi ropa interior y después sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi estomago.

Ella me besó de nuevo, profundo y sensual y yo está absolutamente palpitante con el de deseo y la forma maravillosa de Tori en este momento.

Ella se reajusta encima de mi, atrapando su pierna entre las mías y cuando ella se mueve en mi contra me pregunto como puede esto excitarme tanto... Si es solo ella o el alcohol corriendo por mis venas.

Ella muele sus caderas en mi contra, lento y suave, movimientos llenos de pasión, entregándome todo lo que vine a buscar desde un principio, todo el deseo entregado del cuerpo de Tori hacia mi. Provocando una gran cantidad de placer recorriendo por mi cuerpo.

Y estoy segura de que esto no es el alcohol, solo Tori, su cuerpo y su amor...

Su cabeza cae hacia el lado, a la altura de tu oído, y siento sus respiraciones rápidas y pesadas, demostrándome todo el deseo que corre por nosotras, por nuestras venas. Y me siento tan caliente y húmeda igual que ella... Y dios, ella esta montándome con una pasión que jamas lo a hecho antes, y sus manos al lado de tu cabeza.

"Mhmm, Ohh Dios Tori" Gimo porque ya es insoportable nuestra pasión.

"Joder, Jadey" Dice mientras pongo mis manos en sus caderas para traer mas fricción entre nosotras, y ya ni siquiera me importa que la cabecera de la cama este chocando con la pared.

Ella besa de repente, jadeante y yo se que esta cerca, igual que yo. Y agarro sus caderas para poder conseguir nuestro objetivo lleno de placer.

"Ohhh Dios, c-creo qu-e estoy cerca" Dice para terminar con un gemido, y Dios, yo también lo estoy y ya no aguanto mas. Así que la beso, mientras se estremece y se corre y tu sigues su pasos gimiendo como nunca...

Permanecemos así con movimiento lentos para llevar nuestros orgasmos hasta que Tori se derrumba encima de mi, jadeante. Y besarla suavemente porque me doy cuanta de que ya ni siquiera siento nada de los síntomas del alcohol.

Mientras de repente una mano vagando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cadera, para luego seguir hasta mi centro caliente y húmedo "Dios, estas tan mojada" Ella susurra como si estuviera sorprendido y me siento tan ocupada de sentir sus dedos en mi contra que ni siquiera le respondo. Pero ella se aleja de repente, pero con un sonrisa traviesa y saca mi blusa para que se una a las demás ropas en el suelo. Y luego se concentra en el broche de mi brasier.

Luego de quitarme lo, hace su trabajo con cada uno de mis senos, lamiendo y chupando con dulzura y sensualidad, para luego alejarse, y entonces ella está asumiendo su camino entre mis piernas y besando mi cadera.

"¿Me amas?" Ella le pregunta, como si estuviera preguntando qué día es y no como si estuviera deslizando sus dedos a través de mi humedad.

"Sí" Le digo enredando mis dedos en su pelo oscuro, y ella mira hacia arriba con ojos grandes y marrones. "Mucho". Y digo en serio, porque ya no hay alcohol en mi. Solo pasión y deseo por amarla siempre. Porque jamas me he sentido así antes.

Y luego ella está besando la parte interna de mi muslo y ... joder. Su lengua es lo mejor. Mientras muelo mis caderas en contra sus dedos y lengua. Gimiendo y jadeando. Y creo que es demasiado fuerte porque Tori para sus movimientos, y me dirige una cara en la cual dice que me calle. Y lo hago...

susurro su nombre una y otra vez, mientras que ella me empuja hasta el borde de la excitación. Un lugar ardiente y apretada, que es casi doloroso y entonces me corro contra su boca, con un gemido.

Ya sea que me desmaye o mori, no estoy realmente segura, pero lo que noto es a Tori acostada a mi lado, besándome como si ella quiere mi atención y cuando me muerde el labio. Ella totalmente la tiene. Toda mi atención.

"Dios" Respiro. Trato de respirar profundo. Apretando los ojos cerrados como Tori tira de las mantas a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella le pregunta en voz baja.

"Sí ..." Le digo, mirándola "No... No lose."

Tori se ríe entonces, ella es suave y reconfortante cuando se acurruca detrás de ti en la cama, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Y definitivamente jamas me volveré a enamorar de Beck. Jamas

"Te amo, Tori" Murmuro y siento su sonrisa contra mi piel.

"Te amo, Jadey"

* * *

**Acabo de escribir esto. Y espero que les gusto...**

**De:** Sammie

**Para:** los fans Jori

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les allá gustado y háganme saber si :D por favor**


End file.
